


Pyr’s Favorite Keeper

by Writers_War_Z0ne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dom Papyrus (Undertale), Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eggs, F/M, It’s smut time, I’m doing this for a friend, Knotting, Lamia, Lamia Papyrus - Freeform, M/M, Naga, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Papyrus is an Oc named Pyr, Rough Sex, There’s a smut section for female reader and male reader, Whatever you want to call them, Zookeeper Reader, dual cocks, reader is kinda snappy until Pyr gets ahold of them, sub Reader, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne
Summary: Pyr doesn’t like being told what to do, so when his favorite keeper doesn’t get the memo, he decides to take matters into his own hands~
Relationships: Papyrus (Underfell)/Female Reader, Papyrus (Underfell)/Male Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	Pyr’s Favorite Keeper

  
  


You sighed as you made your way over to the Lamia section of the zoo in the quickly fading light, having suddenly been put on night guard duty when your coworker decided to dip without warning, leaving the night guard duty empty with no one to fill it in, since it was too late to call in someone else for overtime and you just so happened to be there at the wrong place at the wrong time, everyone pressured you into taking the shift even though you’ve already worked your hours for the day.

  
  


The sign with an orange Lamia hissing showed that you had made it to your destination, and it only made your frown deepen at the thought of the long night ahead of you. Damn, if only you had just walked out after your shift and not followed the sound of whining people not wanting to take night shift. 

  
  


Making your way past the Lamia habitat and to the door that said  _ ‘Employee’s Only’ _ , you pulled out your card and swiped it, seeing the red dot turn green with a click, you entered, shutting the door behind you as you went into the warm building, your boots clomping against the smooth concrete as you went, in search of any scaly skeletons.

  
  


You came to the conclusion if you can get all the Lamias into their nests and lock everything up, you could lounge in the security office and catch a few z’s.

  
  


Of course, you  _ knew _ it wasn't going to be that easy, this not being your first time being in charge of the Lamias. Most of the Lamias listened when you told them to do something, some doing so with reluctants, while others just nodding and slithering off to do whatever they were supposed to… but there was one. One Lamia that  _ never _ did what you said, either hissing at you, growling, posturing at you, or just straight up ignoring you. He got on your nerves sometimes.

  
  


The first skeletal noodles you found, you got a two in one bargain. Both Puff and Coffee were quietly chatting away next to each other- or well, Coffee was being quiet, Puff was excitedly chattering on and on about something, but when you stepped closer they both stopped and dunked a bit, before Puff began talking again, waving at you to join the conversation.

  
  


“AH! HELLO HUMAN CARETAKER! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US IN CONVERSING ABOUT THE POSSIBILITIES OF WHAT WE MIGHT GET FOR OUR SURPRISE FOOD FRIDAY?” 

  
  


Oh yeah, that’s this Friday. Once a month on a Friday, the Lamias would individually get a special surprise food of their liking as presents for each month if they behave and don’t fight or bite anyone. Last time Puff got an entire rainbow salmon covered in sweet sauce and Coffee got… well, coffee. He doesn’t seem to want anything else for his surprise food. Of course, we still stick something on the side since coffee alone isn’t very worthy of a surprise food, be it some kind of fish, amphibian, or animal. Whatever’s on hand at the time.

  
  


You blinked as Puff waited for your answer, his smile never wavering, although, Coffee coiled in on himself a bit when you glanced over to him, a shy habit he’s never been able to break.

  
  


“Uhh… who knows.” You shrugged with your half-assed answer. “It could be anything… but uh, you wanna know something I do know?”

  
  


“OOH, WHAT IS IT?” Puff leaned closer.

  
  


“It’s bedtime.” You smiled apologetically when Puff drooped slightly, seeming to have not liked that answer.

  
  


Man, what a party pooper.

  
  


“But uh, maybe I’ll swing by to talk next time I’m here, yeah?” You tried to cheer him up, tilting your head slightly.

  
  


He seemed to brighten up at that, nodding his head as he began to follow Coffee to the nests. “YES, WE WILL HAVE MANY DISCUSSIONS NEXT TIME! NYEH HE HE!” 

  
  
  
  
  


It was only after you got Cash, Mutt, and Honey into their nests that you found the biggest Lamia in the whole habitat… Pyr.

  
  


He looked to be relaxing in a tree, his deep red body, which faded into black, curled and twisted in the branches to keep himself from falling, and you could see the muscles underneath his scales flexing as he shifted and moved every so often, his light orange belly sliding against the limbs of the trees… and you could see his skeletal half leaning against the base of the tree, his thick ribs and spine on display that wasn’t covered by his crossed arms, and when you looked up, you could see his big fangs overlapping to his chin, his sharp face turned up like he was looking down on someone with a scowl. Then your eyes trailed up the crack over his eye socket… and found his sharp red eyelights were staring straight at you.

  
  


You found yourself crossing your arms as well, returning his glare when he narrowed his sockets at you. “It’s late, Pyr. Get in your nest and try to get some sleep.” 

  
  


But he only narrowed his eye sockets even more, a hiss-like growl leaving his teeth as he shifted himself to lean over the branch he was on to look down on you like a predator does it’s prey.

  
  


“Don’t look at me like that, asshole!” You huffed. “It’s way past time for you to be in your nest!” 

  
  


But that didn’t seem to make it any better, his glare only got more intense… and if looks could kill, you’d be a pile of ashes by now.

  
  


“I Sleep When I Wish.” Pyr hissed as he dug his claws into the tree trunk and slowly began to slither down its base.

  
  


“Yeah? Well rules are rules. I’m not getting in trouble just because you decided you wanted to be an asshole.” You snarked, keeping your eyes on him as he got the entirety of his body on the ground and began to slowly move towards you, his tangerine colored underside sliding through the grass, creating a slight hissing noise as it was dragged across the ground, his body swaying as he went, and as he got closer, the movements of his body became almost hypnotizing.

  
  


And it was when you looked away to clear your head, that he struck.

  
  


The big Lamia was on you in a matter of seconds, his large body coiling around you and preventing you from backing away as both his hands found their place on your hips, not seeming bothered when you shoved your hands against his sternum and tried to push him off.

  
  


“W-what the hell, man?! Get off!” You squawked, squirming against his warm coils and hands, trying to ignore the heat that was rising on your face and down your stomach when he growled, a look in his eye sockets that had your heart stuttering.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_(Male smut version)_ **

  
  
  
  


He didn’t say anything as he stuck his hand under your work shirt, his clawed hand trailing up your flat chest to scrap his claws down your chest, feeling your quickened heartbeat as he trailed his phalanges down the pudge of your stomach, growling in approval when you whimpered, and removed his other hand from your hip to knead your stomach while the other trailed down to your cargo shorts.

  
  


“Yes, My Omega, Don’t Hide Your Noises From Me.” Pyr demanded, smirking when you flustered more and turned away from him.

  
  


He was basically leaning over you at this point, his eye sockets narrowing when you didn’t say anything, his hand stopping from kneading your stomach.

  
  


“I- uh… w-what do you mean ‘yours’?” You stuttered out, your snappy attitude completely thrown out the window with how you were laying in Pyr’s coils with his hands all over you and hovering above you… and his hand on your stomach was making you subconscious about your weight… but he didn’t need to know that.

  
  


“It Means You Are Mine. You Are My Omega.” He hissed, the hand that was on your stomach moving to push you down against his coils, which were surprisingly smooth.

  
  


That still didn’t answer your question. You were still confused.

  
  


“W-what-!”

  
  


He hissed again, his unoccupied hand yanking your shorts and boxers down to your ankles, where they got caught on your boots, which were still on. “You Are My Mate. My Omega.” He growled, his hands leaving their spots on your shoulder and legs to lift your hips up to his face, the other hand going to wrap around your standing cock and thumb the tip, his entire hand completely engulfing the appendage and causing you to moan. His hot breath fanned against your balls and cheeks.

  
  


You were panting at this point, moaning and trying to thrust into the Lamia’s hand, but his other hand kept you in place. Then Pyr’s tongue flicked against your butt, causing you to jump slightly.

  
  


“H-hey!” You moaned out as his tail began to move and raise you higher, his hand leaving your hip once your ass was level with his teeth, his other hand leaving your weeping cock, causing you to whine, your mouth opening to complain, only to choke on it when he lifted your legs over his head and onto his shoulders and spread your cheeks. 

  
  


You were beyond flustered at this point, squirming and looking away, not wanting to watch him stare at your hole.

  
  


“S-stop staring.” You whined in embarrassment, bringing your hands up to cover your face.

  
  


There was a chuckle and then a warm feeling of his magic forked tongue running over your asshole, teasing your entrance with the tips of his tongue, before repeating the process.

  
  


Oh my god, you were so close to cumming right now!

  
  


You panted and moaned, your legs wrapping tighter around his head and trying to pull him closer.

  
  


Oh hot damn, you wanted him in you! Why won’t he just stick his tongue in yet?!

  
  


“Come on! Please! Just stick it in! Please!” You begged, writhing and moving your hips in an attempt to maybe slip yourself onto the wet appendage.

  
  


It was only when you removed your hands from your face to glare at him, did he finally slip it in, a smug look on his face when you gasped, shaking slightly in excitement as he began to explore the warm tunnel, his tongue twisting and turning and thrusting while his teeth scraped against your butt, causing you to shiver while you moaned.

  
  


This went on for quite some time, and you felt like you were going to burst and it was frustrating that you couldn’t quite reach your peak.

  
  


But then his tongue slipped out of you, leaving a thick string of drool to connect him to you, and before you could say anything when he shifted your legs down his body to sit around his hips and moved your body back down, his phalanges filled you back up.

  
  


It was only two, but it still burned slightly as they scissored you open, coated in his magic saliva. He thrusted into you with them, staring down at you with lust filled eyelights that seemed to glow brighter every time you moaned or whined.

  
  


Then he slipped in a third phalanx, and you gasped as your body suddenly froze, your hips thrusting upwards as cum shot out of you and pleasure shocked through your body as you cried out his name. “P-Pyrrrr!”

  
  


He growled in approval and kept thrusting as you came down from your high, your cock lying lax against your stomach as your cum trickled down your side from where it had landed.

  
  


Pyr pulled out and dipped a phalanx into the white sticky liquid. You panted and tried to catch your breath as he brought it to his mouth… and growled when he tasted it.

  
  


You flustered and looked away in embarrassment, thinking he didn’t like the taste, but then his hands were on you turning you around and pressing your back flush against his chest while his tail shifted and twisted over itself, but in a matter of seconds he was leaning back against his coils and positioning you over his lap.

  
  


His breath was hot against your neck as he leaned in, and you could feel not one, but two, wet cocks rubbing against your butt and teasing your entrance.

  
  


“Mine.” He growled as he lowered you down, the first massive cock pushing into you, causing you to gasp and grip onto his radius the held you in place, feeling the flexible barbs that decorated the appendage, letting loose a low moan as you were halfway down on him, the second cock rubbing against your own cock and stimulating it again.

  
  


You looked down to look at it as you got use to just half of the first dick.

  
  


It was fire red at the tapered tip, which was covered in those flexible barbs and leaking red cum as it twitched. It faded into a nice orange near the middle and to the base, which was bulbous and also covered in barbs.

  
  


You were brought out of your observations by the feeling of those barbs scraping against your walls and causing you to moan out loud when Pyr began lifting you back up, before pushing you back down further onto him, this time faster and deeper.

  
  


“You’re Mine.” He growled again, grinding up into you when you reached his bulbous base, causing you to pant and throw your head back into his shoulder and crying out as you completely engulfed the round base.

  
  


“P-Pyr!” You gasped as your leg jerked at the pleasure, your hands gripping his radius tighter and holding it closer to you. “Please!” You whined.

  
  


He growled and pulled you back up off of his soft knot, before slamming you back down onto it, listening to your gasps and moans as he began to thrust into you with abandoned recklessness, groaning and growling himself, one of his arms leaving you to take hold of both your cock and his own, pressing them together and giving you both pleasure as he thrust into you at a rough pace.

  
  


“Mine. You’re My Omega. My Mate. Mine To Fuck.” He growled out, giving a particularly hard thrust which caused you to cry out into the night. “Mine To Breed. You’re Going To Carry My Eggs, And You’re Going To Look Beautiful Doing It. If It Doesn’t Work, We’ll Do It Again Until It Does, And Then Some. You’re Going To Give Me So Many Clutches. I’m Going To Fill You Up.” He hissed and growled into your ear as you were lost in the pleasure, with both his cock and his hand working you, you were close or cumming again, and his words only brought you closer.

  
  


After a couple of more thrusts, you were seeing white as you cried out in ecstasy, another load trickling out of you, and Pyr took this time to shove his other cock inside you as well, continuing to roughly fuck you with both cocks.

  
  


“Say My Name.” He demanded, deeply thrusting into you with every word.

  
  


“P-Pyr!” You answered, drooling with tears pricking in your eyes from overstimulation.

  
  


“No. Say My Name.” He growled as he panted, seeming to be getting close as well.

  
  


You gasped and cried out as you tried to think of what he meant.

  
  


“A-ah!” You wailed when he hit your prostate, nearly sending you over the edge yet again so soon.

  
  


“Say It!” 

  
  


“P-Papyrus!” You cried out as he hit that spot inside you yet again, throwing your head back as he slammed both his knots inside you, stretching you to the point that you thought you’d pass out.

  
  


“Yesss.” He hissed as cum flooded you, having no way of getting out with his knots there to lock with you…

  
  


The two of you panted and took the time to catch your breath, not really in the state to speak to each other… but then you felt the base of his cocks growing, along with his actual dicks.

  
  


You groaned and whined as something began traveling up the length of his cock, hugging his arm closer to you as the thing left his cock and plopped heavily in you… 

  
  


Ah, that’s right, in your pleasure, you completely forgot Lamias lay eggs…

  
  


The egg rubbed against your walls and was shifted further into you as another joined it, the feeling of Pyr’s cock expanding and grinding against you throwing you back into a blissful state.

  
  


You almost didn’t hear any of the shit he was saying.

  
  


“Such A Good Mate.” He purred as he ground against you again to help the eggs along. “You’ll Take All Of Them. I Know You Will. You’ll Take Care Of Them Until They're Ready To Hatch. Yessss.” He hissed as two came at once, one right after the other landing in your canal and pushing against each other.

  
  


It wasn’t long before another load of cum flooded you to lubricate you and fertilize the eggs… man, you’re in for a long night.

  
  
  
  


When Pyr was finally able to pull out, you were already asleep, having been spent with the night’s activities.

  
  


He smirked as he lifted you in his arms, your body bloated with his eggs and cum and covered in your own cum, and your cute little entrance gapping and leaking with his red cum. Good.

  
  


Pyr carried you back to his nest and coiled around you…. His little Omega won’t be going anywhere anytime soon~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_(Female Smut Version)_ **

  
  
  
  


He didn’t say anything as he stuck his hand under your work shirt, his clawed hand trailing up to cup one of your breasts under your bra, kneading the fleshy mound in his large hand, causing you to gasp. Both of you could feel your heartbeat quicken as he trailed his phalanges away from your chest down the pudge of your stomach, growling in approval when you whimpered, and removed his other hand from your hip to knead your stomach while the other trailed down to your cargo shorts.

  
  


“Yes, My Omega, Don’t Hide Your Noises From Me.” Pyr demanded, smirking when you flustered more and turned away from him.

  
  


He was basically leaning over you at this point, his eye sockets narrowing when you didn’t say anything, his hand stopping from kneading your stomach.

  
  


“I- uh… w-what do you mean ‘yours’?” You stuttered out, your snappy attitude completely thrown out the window with how you were laying in Pyr’s coils with his hands all over you and hovering above you… and his hand on your stomach was making you subconscious about your weight… but he didn’t need to know that.

  
  


“It Means You Are Mine. You Are My Omega.” He hissed, the hand that was on your stomach moving to push you down against his coils, which were surprisingly smooth.

  
  


That still didn’t answer your question. You were still confused.

  
  


“W-what-!”

  
  


He hissed again, his unoccupied hand yanking your shorts and boxers down to your ankles, where they got caught on your boots, which were still on. “You Are My Mate. My Omega.” He growled, his hands leaving their spots on your shoulder and legs to lift your hips up to his face, the other hand holding the other side of your hip and using his thumb to rub between your folds until he found your clit, causing you to moan. His hot breath fanned against your lower lips and cheeks.

  
  


You were panting at this point, moaning and trying to thrust into the Lamia’s hand, but his other hand kept you in place. Then Pyr’s tongue flicked against your wet folds, causing you to jump slightly.

  
  


“H-hey!” You moaned out as his tail began to move and raise you higher, his hands leaving your hip once your cunt was level with his teeth, his other hand leaving your clit, causing you to whine, your mouth opening to complain, only to choke on it when he lifted your legs over his head and onto his shoulders and spread your folds. 

  
  


You were beyond flustered at this point, squirming and looking away, not wanting to watch him stare at your hole, which you knew was soaked.

  
  


“S-stop staring.” You whined in embarrassment, bringing your hands up to cover your face.

  
  


There was a chuckle and then a warm feeling of his magic forked tongue running over your cunt, teasing your entrance with the tips of his tongue, before repeating the process.

  
  


Oh my god, you were so close to cumming right now!

  
  


You panted and moaned, your legs wrapping tighter around his head and trying to pull him closer.

  
  


Oh hot damn, you wanted him in you! Why won’t he just stick his tongue in yet?!

  
  


“Come on! Please! Just stick it in! Please!” You begged, writhing and moving your hips in an attempt to maybe slip yourself onto the wet appendage.

  
  


It was only when you removed your hands from your face to glare at him, did he finally slip it in, a smug look on his face when you gasped, shaking slightly in excitement as he began to explore the warm wet tunnel, his tongue twisting and turning and thrusting while his teeth scraped against your inner thighs, causing you to shiver while you moaned.

  
  


This went on for quite some time, and you felt like you were going to burst and it was frustrating that you couldn’t quite reach your peak.

  
  


But then his tongue slipped out of you, leaving a thick string of drool to connect him to you, mixed with your juices and his spit, and before you could say anything when he shifted your legs down his body to sit around his hips and moved your body back down, his phalanges filled you back up.

  
  


It was only two, but it still burned slightly as they scissored you open, coated in his magic saliva and your arousal. He thrusted into you with them, staring down at you with lust filled eyelights that seemed to glow brighter every time you moaned or whined.

  
  


Then he slipped in a third phalanx, and you gasped as your body suddenly froze, your hips thrusting upwards as you came, juices flooding out of you and pleasure shocked through your body as you cried out his name. “P-Pyrrrr!”

  
  


He growled in approval and kept thrusting with soaked fingers as you came down from your high, your body slowly relaxing again.

  
  


Pyr pulled out and dipped a phalanx into the clear watery liquid that got on his bones. You panted and tried to catch your breath as he brought it to his mouth… and growled when he tasted it.

  
  


You flustered and looked away in embarrassment, thinking he didn’t like the taste, but then his hands were on you, turning you around and pressing your back flush against his chest while his tail shifted and twisted over itself, but in a matter of seconds he was leaning back against his coils and positioning you over his lap.

  
  


His breath was hot against your neck as he leaned in, and you could feel not one, but two, wet cocks rubbing against your folds and teasing your clenching entrance.

  
  


“Mine.” He growled as he lowered you down, the first massive cock pushing into you, causing you to gasp and grip onto his radius the held you in place, feeling the flexible barbs that decorated the appendage, letting loose a low moan as you were halfway down on him, the second cock rubbing against your clit and stimulating it again.

  
  


You looked down to look at it as you got used to just half of the first dick.

  
  


It was fire red at the tapered tip, which was covered in those flexible barbs and leaking red cum as it twitched. It faded into a nice orange near the middle and to the base, which was bulbous and also covered in barbs.

  
  


You were brought out of your observations by the feeling of those barbs scraping against your walls and causing you to moan out loud when Pyr began lifting you back up, before pushing you back down further onto him, this time faster and deeper.

  
  


“You’re Mine.” He growled again, grinding up into you when you reached his bulbous base, causing you to pant and throw your head back into his shoulder and crying out as you completely engulfed the round base.

  
  


“P-Pyr!” You gasped as your leg jerked at the pleasure, your hands gripping his radius tighter and holding it closer to you. “Please!” You whined.

  
  


He growled and pulled you back up off of his soft knot, before slamming you back down onto it, listening to your gasps and moans as he began to thrust into you with abandoned recklessness, groaning and growling himself, one of his arms leaving you to take hold of his second cock and pressing it against your clit, giving you both pleasure as he thrust into you at a rough pace while his second cock roughly rubbed against the sensitive bud.

  
  


“Mine. You’re My Omega. My Mate. Mine To Fuck.” He growled out, giving a particularly hard thrust which caused you to cry out into the night. “Mine To Breed. You’re Going To Carry My Eggs, And You’re Going To Look Beautiful Doing It. If It Doesn’t Work, We’ll Do It Again Until It Does, And Then Some. You’re Going To Give Me So Many Clutches. I’m Going To Fill You Up.” He hissed and growled into your ear as you were lost in the pleasure, with both his cock and his hand working you, you were close or cumming again, and his words only brought you closer.

  
  


After a couple of more thrusts, you were seeing white as you clenched down on his cock, crying out in ecstasy, another more juices trickling out of you, and Pyr took this time to shove his other cock inside you as well with the added lubricant, continuing to roughly fuck you with both cocks.

  
  


“Say My Name.” He demanded, deeply thrusting into you with every word.

  
  


“P-Pyr!” You answered, drooling with tears pricking in your eyes from overstimulation.

  
  


“No. Say My Name.” He growled as he panted, seeming to be getting close as well.

  
  


You gasped and cried out as you tried to think of what he meant.

  
  


“A-ah!” You wailed when he hit a specific piece inside of you, nearly sending you over the edge yet again so soon.

  
  


“Say It!” 

  
  


“P-Papyrus!” You cried out as he hit that spot inside you yet again, throwing your head back as he slammed both his knots inside you, stretching you to the point that you thought you’d pass out.

  
  


“Yesss.” He hissed as cum flooded you, which had no way of getting out with his knots there to lock with you…

  
  


The two of you panted and took the time to catch your breath, not really in the state to speak to each other… but then you felt the base of his cocks growing, along with his actual dicks.

  
  


You groaned and whined as something began traveling up the length of his cock, hugging his arm closer to you as the thing left his cock and plopped heavily in you… 

  
  


Ah, that’s right, in your pleasure, you completely forgot Lamias lay eggs…

  
  


The egg rubbed against your walls and was shifted further into you as another joined it, the feeling of Pyr’s cock expanding and grinding against you throwing you back into a blissful state.

  
  


You almost didn’t hear any of the shit he was saying.

  
  


“Such A Good Mate.” He purred as he ground against you again to help the eggs along. “You’ll Take All Of Them. I Know You Will. You’ll Take Care Of Them Until They're Ready To Hatch. Yessss.” He hissed as two came at once, one right after the other landing in your canal and pushing against each other.

  
  


It wasn’t long before another load of cum flooded you to lubricate you and fertilize the eggs… man, you’re in for a long night.

  
  
  
  


When Pyr was finally able to pull out, you were already asleep, having been spent with the night’s activities.

  
  


He smirked as he lifted you in his arms, your body bloated with his eggs and cum, and your cute little entrance gapping and leaking with his red cum. Good.

  
  


Pyr carried you back to his nest and coiled around you…. His little Omega won’t be going anywhere anytime soon~

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
